


Fate is Blind

by pristineungift



Series: The Blood Trilogy [4]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Mystery, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pristineungift/pseuds/pristineungift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short prequel to <i>Blood from a Stone</i>. The morning Hali woke up blind, she realized who she really was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate is Blind

She remembered the first day she had realized who and what she was. Her purpose.  
  
It was the same day she lost her sight.  
  
It was a sudden revelation.  A thousand voices whispering to her at once.  All her past lives echoed in her head, the reason for her continual rebirth making her heart thump in her chest.  
  
She placed a hand over her breast.  
  
Standing, Hali dressed for the day in the robes of a Sister of the Light, but for the first time, she did not pin up her hair, nor don her veil.  
  
It was time to leave the Palace of the Prophets.  
  
A heavy presence weighed down on her, and she knew that this path was the correct one.  
  
“The Prelate will not let me go so easily,” she said to the air, unseeing eyes wide.  
  
 _ **I will take care of Annalina. She has forgotten herself. Forgotten me.**_  
  
“How?”  
  
 _ **You are angry with me.**_  
  
“As much as it is possible to be angry at yourself, yes. I’m angry at you. Why did you keep me from knowing?”  
  
 _ **The full power and knowledge and… pride of a god do not belong in the realm of mortals. It was a difficult lesson to learn, but one I learned long ago.**_  
  
Another stream of memory flowed from the Creator to Hali, her earthly form, and Hali gasped, tears falling from her white eyes. “Our children… we failed them.”  
  
 _ **I failed them. In our first life, I descended from the heavens as I am, not taking a mortal body. It was almost the end of all.**_  
  
“Yes, I remember,” Hali murmured, idly feeling about the room for the things she would need on her journey. She tripped, banging her shin against the bedpost. “Did you have to make me blind? Could you not simply tell me what I needed to know?”  
  
 _ **It is a lesson we must relearn in every life. And you most of all.**_  
  
Hali stopped short, tilting her head to the side. “It’s going to be me, isn’t it? That’s why you’ve intervened. The world will need the Stone of Tears.”  
  
 _ **You are angry at me.**_  
  
Hali snorted, a braying laugh making its way past her lips as they stretched themselves into a rueful grin. “I’ll get over it.”  
  
 _ **No,**_ the Creator’s voice sounded almost sad, **_you won’t._**  
  
“Why do you even need me, if you know so much?” Hali demanded, frustration evident as she tried to pack.  
  
 _ **Because you are human, and I am not. Remember that, Hali. You are my earthly form, but you are also a woman. Let yourself be one. It is important.**_  
  
There was a long period of silence as Hali packed, but she knew the Creator was still there. She could feel her presence pressing on her skin, making it ever so slightly difficult to breathe.  
  
“I am blind,” she stated, the words echoing against the walls.  
  
 _ **Yes. You are blind. As you must be if you are to find the one.**_  
  
“And I will die.”  
  
 _ **All humans die. Not all use their death well.**_  
  
“Why should I go? Why shouldn’t I just stay here, ignore you, and carry on as I have been?”  
  
 _ **Love.**_  
  
“Love?”  
  
 _ **You are blind, and you will die, and your heart will break. But if you do not go, you will deny us both a love that will mend the heavens.**_  
  
“Will it be worth it?”  
  
 _ **Yes.**_  
  
“Then I will go.”  
  
 _ **You will not regret it. Not in the end.**_  
  
“And before the end?”  
  
 _ **You will regret it many, many times, and curse my name.**_  
  
Hali picked up her haphazardly packed satchel, pulling it over her shoulder. She would get better at blindly navigating the world in time.  
  
“Which way?”  
  
 _ **To the New World. I will guide you to where you must wait, until the one stumbles into your path.**_  
  
“Can you not simply tell me his name?”  
  
 _ **Destiny is ever shifting. The one may be one, or the other. I do not know yet.**_  
  
“Then how are you sure this will end well?”  
  
 _ **I’m not. I see only the paths time may take, not which will be taken.**_  
  
“So my death could be for nothing.”  
  
 _ **Or everything.**_  
  
“The Prelate will send Sisters after me.”  
  
 _ **I will appear to her, tell her that I am being reborn in a girl. That she was wrong to think it was you.**_  
  
Hali pressed her lips into a thin line, disapproval written on her features.  
  
 _ **You begin to hate me.**_  
  
“Yes.”  
  
 _ **You will understand in time.**_  
  
“That is what I am afraid of,” Hali answered, making her way to the door.  
  
And the fate that waited beyond.  
  
  


 


End file.
